1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reverse osmosis water treatment and storage system. More particularly, it relates to an integrated reverse osmosis water treatment and storage system for use in supplying drinking water. A reverse osmosis system for supplying drinking water from a raw water source usually includes a prefilter, a reverse osmosis membrane, a post filter, and a means for storing the product or processed water.
2. Background Information
Reverse osmosis water processing systems are used to provide purified water for human consumption. Such systems customarily included four separate components, a prefilter, a reverse osmosis filter, a post filter and a storage tank for the product or processed water. With each of these components being provided as a separate unit, a complete system occupies a considerable amount of space. It is frequently desirable to install a reverse osmosis water processing system within the cabinet space under a sink. If a system is installed under a sink, a considerable amount of space which might otherwise be used for storage is lost. Further, when each system component is provided as a separate unit, the installation of the water processing system is quite labor intensive.